


melting

by myday



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance, Skiing, Snow, only slight crack honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myday/pseuds/myday
Summary: A flustered Lee Minho gets stranded at the top of the highest ski slope on a dare. Lucky for him, Bang Chan isn't a bad snowboarder.





	melting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flattery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flattery/gifts).



> First of all, I'm not a Chan/Woojin anti, I just like this ship a little better.
> 
> Second of all,
> 
> Bang Chan as a hot snowboarder. I mean, come on. Can we agree on that?

Minho had never snowboarded before. He was more of a skier, where he had control of both his legs. Restraining two feet to a single band-aid shaped device was a crazy idea and far too bold for him. He didn’t like it, yet there he was, sitting on a lift with Felix’s snowboard strapped to his right foot. The weight of it made his ankle ache. If he had been wearing skis, this wouldn’t have been a problem. 

It was stupid of him to take the bait. 

“I dare you to snowboard down the highest slope,” Felix had said, wiggling his eyebrows tauntingly. 

Minho couldn’t even remember how the subject came up.

“No,” Minho had immediately responded. 

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleaaaaase!”

The incessant “please’s” and monotone “no’s” really got to Minho, especially since it went on for thirty seconds too long. Now that Minho was halfway up the hill, he was beginning to think he gave in too easily. He should have tolerated it. Felix would’ve gotten bored eventually. 

The journey up the slope was the longest, most painful event Minho ever had to endure. The frost glittering in the air bit at his skin until he couldn’t feel his lips. He was shaking with both anticipation and cold. 

As the snow-covered landing platform came into view and the frigid excursion drew to an end, Minho realized he didn’t know how to get off the lift with a board.

_ I’m going to kill Felix, _ Minho told himself as he braced himself for the inevitable fall. He wasn’t even going to try.

He pushed himself off the ski lift as soon as the snowboard touched the platform. The hill looked so much taller than when he wore skis. 

As expected, Minho landed on his ass, leaning too far back on the board. He ended up sliding down the tiny slope, sitting in the snow like a toddler. Meanwhile, other lift passengers slipped past him gracefully. Embarrassing? Yes. But, at least he didn’t faceplant.

Minho got up and stared at the bindings where his feet were supposed to be. How did Felix do it again?

Sighing, Minho dropped to his knees, recalling what the boy had shown him earlier. He stuck his left foot into the remaining binding, kicking it firmly into the cage, and strapped himself in. 

_ Now what? _

Minho looked around awkwardly, hoping nobody was watching too closely, before pushing himself up in a feeble attempt to stand. He waved his arms frantically in the air as he felt his weight shift onto his heels. Failing to find balance, he landed on his ass once more.

_ Great, I can’t stand. _

People kept sliding past him, their boards and skis cutting into the snow. Minho felt pressured to hurry down the run and finish the ridiculous dare.

He looked down the hill. He couldn’t even see the bottom. White fog near the base of the mountain obscured his vision of the finish line. God knows how long the run actually was.

To the far left, Minho spotted a moving figure donning bright purple. Not pastel purple, or even your default Microsoft Word text color purple. It was Barney the Purple Dinosaur purple. The figure was bouncing across the white plain, doing jumps and tricks on his board. Minho grimaced. He could never.

_ Okay, focus. _

Minho trained his gaze on the slope he was about to conquer, scanning for some sort of reference point.

_ Take it easy, one step at a time. _

A bunch of bare branches stuck up from the snow a few yards down. He could probably make it there.

_ Just get to the branches, Minho. It’s not that far. _

Minho stood up once more, pointing the curve of the snowboard towards the bottom of the slope, as any snowboarder would. Unfortunately, gravity acted much faster than he expected. The board began to slide downwards, and because Minho was tragically attached to the moving surface by his feet, he was dragged down as well.

As if the involuntary start to this harrowing experience wasn’t enough, the poor soul standing in the path of Minho’s snowboard took on some consequences. Minho gritted his teeth and shielded his face with his forearm, powerless as he slammed straight into another snowboarder. The snowboarder had his legs knocked out from underneath him as Minho flew downhill.

“Sorry!” Minho called out, scrambling to stop himself from going any further. He escaped the scene unscathed, but the other snowboarder likely landed on his back after being tossed into the air like a salad. 

_ God, please help me.  _ Minho prayed as he sped past the branches he was aiming for. There goes his checkpoint.

Minho eventually slowed down after rolling onto his stomach and digging his hands into the snow desperately. He ended up splayed out in the snow, legs twisted awkwardly underneath him.

_ Felix is dead to me. _

 

He stayed in the general proximity of where he stopped for what felt like hours. Minho slowly inched down the slope on his ass pathetically. What other choice did he have? 

He wondered how many people finished the run and traveled back up, only to find Minho in the same spot as earlier when they passed him.

_ I look stupid. Maybe I should just unbind my feet and walk... _

A fellow snowboarder swerved around him, speeding past at too many miles per hour, sending a spray of snow in Minho’s direction. Minho closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a group of children ski by in a row, headed by an instructor who didn’t even look at him. 

_ Nobody’s watching. It’s fine. _

He was about to continue scooting down the mountain when he heard the gentle crunch of snow as a snowboarder approach behind him. Minho expected another wave of snow to bury him, but didn’t receive a single flake. 

“Hey,” 

Minho looked up to find Barney the Purple Dinosaur staring down at him. Not the actual dinosaur, but the person he saw doing jumps earlier. At least, he assumed it was the same person. He supposed there could be more than one person wearing the same color.

“Need help?” Barney’s lookalike smiled sympathetically. 

Minho groaned inwardly. So he didn’t do such a good job at hiding his struggle after all.

“Uh,” Minho glanced into the distance. Could he make it all the way down alone? Clearly not. “Yeah, I guess…”

“Alright,” Barney put his hand out. “Here. Get up.”

Minho hesitantly took the stranger’s hand and heaved himself up. Barney had quite a strong grip.

“I’m Chan,” Barney, no,  _ Chan _ said as Minho shakily made another attempt to stay on his feet.

“I’m Min-oh shit!” Minho felt his legs start to slide out from underneath him. 

“Careful!”

Chan was quick to grab his arms. A valiant pursuit in saving Minho. Minho tried to steady himself against Chan’s sturdy hold. Nonetheless, he collapsed, his weight pulling Chan down with him. They slipped a couple feet down the slope. Chan’s hands were still wrapped around his forearms. 

_ Not again... _

“I’m so sorry!”

How many people had to suffer because Minho with a snowboard was a hazard to humanity? 

“Don’t worry about it! It’s fine,” Chan quickly got up and brushed himself off. A sprinkle of white came fluttering down. “Look, don’t get up on your fall line. Turn it to the side and lean on your heel.”

_ What the hell is a fall line? _

Minho looked at the way Chan was propped up. His board was perpendicular to the slope. He didn’t seem to be skidding around at all.

“Oh, okay,” Minho copied Chan and was delighted to find himself standing upright for longer than two seconds. 

“Great!” Chan clapped his gloved hands together once. “So, tell me, Min-o-shit,”

Minho cringed and looked away.

“Have you ever learned how to snowboard?”

Minho shook his head sheepishly. “Uh, no,”

Chan was quiet for a second, probably questioning why Minho chose the most difficult run to tackle.

“Look,” Minho sighed and side-eyed Chan. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. “This wasn’t my idea.”

“That’s okay,” Chan flashed a sort of smile that Minho only slightly acknowledged as charming. “I’ll teach you.”

“Okay…” 

_ Getting pity lessons from a stranger. Way to go, Min-o-shit. _

“This might sound dumb,” Chan began. “But, I’m going to teach you a thing called ‘falling leaf.’”

_ Falling leaf. _

Minho felt the corner of his lips twitch up in amusement. It was only a little dumb.

“First, bend your knees. You’re going to want to maintain this stance all the way through.” 

Minho raised an eyebrow and did just that. Chan seemed to really know what he was doing.

“Good,” Chan nodded. “Now all you have to do is shift your center of gravity left and right. If you want to go left, shift left. If you want to go right, shift right. Easy as that.”

_ Easy as that _ .

Minho dared to let his board start moving. He shifted right, and just as Chan said, the board began moving right.

“Hey, you did it!” Chan cheered, following close behind.

“Yeah,” Minho smiled softly. “I did,”

Chan led Minho back to the bottom of the run with ease. They zigzagged slowly down the hill, drifting like two leaves. In that time, they managed to find something to argue about.

“I’ve tried it before! It’s so much worse than snowboarding!” Chan insisted, skidding on his board backwards so he could talk to Minho. He called it toe-side. Or something.

“Are you serious? At least you have control over both your feet.” Minho pointed out. After this ordeal, he was sure that skiing was superior to snowboarding. 

“That’s the thing, though! I can’t multitask. I can’t do any of that pizza french fry stuff!”

Minho laughed. “Wait, what pizza french fr-”

“Watch out!”

Minho faceplanted, but only because he let himself get distracted by Chan.

“It’s okay,” Chan glided smoothly in front of Minho, facing uphill when Minho couldn’t even face downhill. He leaned down to pull Minho up by his hands and brushed him off. “Everyone falls. Just be sure to land on your backside.” 

He had this shining grin on the entire time.

_ Why is he so nice to me? _ Minho made a face as he followed Chan the rest of the way down.

“So,” Chan said as Minho unbound himself from the Felix’s board of hell. “I’m guessing your name isn’t actually Min-o-shit?”

They were back at the ski lift loading area. Minho was so relieved to be back onto the resort grounds. He liberated his feet and picked up the board, tucking it under his arm. How good it felt to have his legs as independent limbs again. 

“It’s not far off,” Minho replied. “It’s Minho.”

“Minho,” Chan repeated, nodding slowly. “Is there anything else I can do for you? Sign you up for solo lessons? Buy you hot chocolate?”

He sounded like he was joking, but the last offer stuck in Minho’s mind.

“Actually, I have to go meet my friend,” Minho responded apologetically. 

_ And return his stupid board that almost killed me. _

“Oh,” Minho didn’t miss the disappointed tone in Chan’s voice or the subtle frown that appeared on his face. Or, maybe he imagined it, because when Minho blinked, Chan was beaming again. “Well, Minho, can I buy you hot chocolate some other time?”

Minho offered a faint laugh. “Sure, Chan,” He adjusted his grip on the snowboard. It began to feel heavier in his hands. “And, I’ll bring my skis next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read it earlier, I repeat.
> 
> Bang Chan as a hot snowboarder. Consider it. Accept it. Support it. 
> 
> I have a huge crush on Bang Chan and this is my coping mechanism.


End file.
